


Girl Next Door

by Stydia_Martinski



Series: Girl Next Door [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_Martinski/pseuds/Stydia_Martinski
Summary: On March 19th 2002, Stiles Stilinski’s life changed forever when he saw a moving truck pull into the driveway of the large house next to his. He was outside playing with his best friend Scott McCall, when the family stepped out of the van. He saw a little girl with long strawberry blonde curls that reached her lower back, step out of the van in a white dress that complemented her tan skin and auburn hair wonderfully. When she flashed a shy smile towards him, before looking at the ground, time seemed to stop.





	1. March 2002

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something that I have wanted to write for a while now. It is an AU about all the pivotal moments in Stiles and Lydia's relationship. It is not beta-ed, so if you notice any errors/mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.

On March 19th 2002, Stiles Stilinski’s life changed forever when he saw a moving truck pull into the driveway of the large house next to his. He was outside playing with his best friend Scott McCall, when the family stepped out of the van. He saw a little girl with long strawberry blonde curls that reached her lower back, step out of the van in a white dress that complemented her tan skin and auburn hair wonderfully. When she flashed a shy smile towards him, before looking at the ground, time seemed to stop. He tore his eyes away from her when Scott snapped his fingers in front of his face, “Are you okay?”

He closed his mouth, that had fallen open when his eyes landed on girl, before answering his friend who was looking at him with his brows furrowed. “Yeah, sure. I guess I just got a little distracted.” When he turned back to the driveway where the girl was, she was gone. 

 

When Stiles’ mother called them back into the house for dinner, he asked his parents about the family that was moving in. She told him that they were moving from Los Angeles because the mother got a job as the principle of Beacon Hills Elementary. She told him that they had a daughter, Lydia Martin, who was his age and was going to be joining his class at school. She encouraged him to try to make friends with her since she was new, and it was going to be hard to make friends in the middle of the school year. His mother was wrong about that.

When he went to school the next day, he went to find her to welcome her to Beacon Hills and invite her to join his friend group. When he found her, she was surrounded by a bunch of kids who were listening to her tell stories about Los Angeles. Everyone seemed to want to be her friend, and Stiles understood why. She seemed to love having the attention of everyone in the class on her. The person who she felt most comfortable with was Allison Argent, it seemed like they became quick friends. Allison was the one who showed her around the school and told her everything she needed to now. At the end of recess, she introduced Lydia to her group of friends, which included Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Malia, Kira, and Cora. Lydia smiled nicely at everyone when they said hello, when her eyes met Stiles’ she blushed slightly and continued looking around the circle of kids memorizing their names as they introduced themselves. After everyone told her their names, she looked back at the boy with short, brown hair, and eyes that looked like pools of honey, and asked him the question she refrained from asking before. “Is ‘Stiles’ a nickname or is that your actual name?”

He blushed when he realized that her emerald eyes were staring into his. “Yeah, my real name is long and really hard to pronounce, so everyone calls me Stiles. I get told it’s weird all the time.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She smiled genuinely at him, “I don’t think it’s weird. I like how unique it is.” Her response made his face light up.

“Thanks. I think Lydia is a pretty name too.”

“Thank you.” The bell rang to signal the end of recess, and they all walked together back into the building, following their classmates and teacher. 

 

Over the next few weeks Lydia got more comfortable with the group, and they all became closer friends, especially her and Allison. They were always together at school, and sometimes they would hang out together out of school. They were pretty much inseparable. 

Allison and Lydia were outside playing in Lydia’s front yard when Stiles came over to talk to Lydia. He walked up to the two girls and asked if he could ask her something, looking her in the eyes when he spoke. She giggled and told him to ask away. He was kind of surprised when she agreed to come to his sixth birthday party that weekend. He walked away from the best friends with a huge grin on his face.

 

All of his friends were at his Star Wars themed birthday party. He kept telling his parents that it was the best party ever, every time he saw them in passing while he ran around the yard and through the house with everyone. 

His favorite gift was from Lydia, and not just because he had a giant crush on her. She got him a Game Boy Advance and a Star Wars game to go with it. When he opened it, his parents turned to the Martins and whispered to them that that was too much, and they shrugged and told them it was nothing and that Lydia really wanted to get it for him. They turned to tell him to thank her for it, but he was already getting up from his spot on the floor, and walking to give her a hug and thank her. When he hugged her, he decided it was his best birthday ever and he would never forget it. 

-

Over the next two years, Lydia and Stiles only got closer. The closer they got, the more inseparable they became. He would walk with her to and from the bus stop up the road every day. Any time either of their parents needed a break they would just drop their kid off next door. So in October of 2004, when Claudia started to get extremely ill, Noah would drop Stiles off at the Martins when she had a doctors appointment. Stiles knew that his mother was sick and was sad about it, but when he spent time with Lydia, it took his mind away from the harsh reality and lessened the pain of it all. 

When Claudia passed away, Lydia was by Stiles’ side the whole time. They may have only been eight, but Lydia knew what he was going through, because the same thing happened to her grandmother years ago. She understood what it felt like to lose someone close to you, she also knew that it must have been worse for him because it was his mother. His mother was a constant in his everyday life, and suddenly she was gone and was never coming back to him or his father. The funeral was the worst for Stiles and his father, she left them alone as their family members and friends came up to them at the viewing. 

When they went to bury her, Lydia stood behind him the whole time with the rest of their friends. When she saw his shoulders start to shake from his uncontrollable crying, she pushed her way between him and his uncle that was standing next to him so she could hold his hand. He was so upset that his brain didn’t process the fact that Lydia Martin was holding his hand for the first time, if it had he probably would have started freaking out. She rubbed her thumb over the back to his hand to soothe him and let him know that she was there. When his mother was in the ground, his crying turned into more violent sobs. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug to try to comfort him, but doing this just make her start crying with him because she hated seeing one of her best friends like this. They pulled away with tear soaked shirts when his father told him it was time to go, and her mother grabbed her hand to walk to the car.

 

After that day, they never left each others’ sides unless they were forced to. They became a constant in each others’ lives.


	2. 2010

On March 20th 2010, everyone was at Allison’s 15th birthday party when they decide it was a good idea to play spin the bottle. It was a little weird because most of the people there were all close friends. Most people were planting chaste kisses on each others’ cheeks, because they had an irrational fear that an actual kiss would ruin their friendships. Allison was about to end the game because it was getting a little boring, when it was Lydia’s turn to spin. The bottle twirled on the floor in front of everyone, and when it slowed to a stop, it was pointed directly at Stiles. He almost choked on the drink he had just taken a sip of. He looked up at Lydia who was sitting across from him between Scott and Allison. She smiled at him and started to lean into the middle of the circle. He decided to meet her halfway and turned his head slightly so she could kiss his cheek. When they were close enough to each other, she grabbed his chin and turned his face towards hers so she could plant a kiss on his lips.

 

He backed away and sat back down where he was before, and looked at her with wide eyes filled with confusion. She smiled at his reaction to their kiss because she knew exactly why he was looking at her like that. They both knew that was both of their first kiss, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care, because if she was  being honest, there was no one she would rather have her first kiss with. It also didn’t hurt that she had recently begun to see how cute he actually was.

 

The kiss didn’t change anything between them. They didn’t even mention it at all after it happened. Stiles was a little upset that it didn’t lead to something between them, but he was just happy that it didn’t mess up what they had.

 

-

 

On September 13th 2010, Stiles felt something that he had never really experienced in his friendship with Lydia. He felt it when she texted him to inform him about what had just had happened to her. She texted him as soon as it happened because she couldn’t contain her excitement.

 

_ L: Guess what just happened to me. _

 

_ S: Idk. What just happened Lydia? _

 

_ L: I got asked on a date. _

_    Guess who asked me. _

 

As soon as the first message popped up on his screen, he felt an immense amount of jealousy for the lucky guy who got to take his best friend on a date, her first date.

 

_ S: Lyds you know I’m not good at guessing things. Who? _

 

_ L: Jackson Whittemore _

 

_ S: I’m really happy for you. _

_    Just please be careful. _

 

_ L: What is that supposed to mean? _

 

_ S: I don’t want you to get hurt, and I’ve heard things about the way he plays girls. _

 

_ L: Thanks for the warning Stiles, but I know how to take care of myself. _

 

_ S: I know. _

_    When is your date? _

 

_ L:  This Friday. _

 

_ S: Okay. Have fun. _

_    Text me if anything happens. _

 

_ L: Thanks Stiles, I will :) _

  
  


Stiles stays up late on Friday, making sure he is awake when Lydia gets back from her date so she can talk to him if she wants to. He starts to get worried at 11pm when it starts pouring outside, the rain hitting his bedroom window. It is 12 in the morning and he is on his computer when he hears a loud knock on the front door. He’s glad his dad is working a night shift because if he wasn’t he would have been pissed that someone is knocking on the door at this hour. He is surprised when he sees a soaking wet Lydia standing in front of him, with her hand raised to knock on the door again. She’s shivering because it’s pouring and all she is wearing is a thin dress with a knitted cardigan. He steps aside and opens the door a little more telling her to come in. He runs upstairs to grab a thick towel, and when he comes back down to hand it her, he realises she is crying. He wraps the towel around her small frame and guides her into the living room so they can sit together on the couch. She doesn’t look him in the eyes, instead choosing to watch her hands fidget it her lap. She’s afraid if she looks at him, she’ll start crying again. He breaks the silence by asking her the question she knew was coming. “Lydia what’s wrong?” When she doesn’t reply, he gently grabs her chin with his right hand to tilt her head up to look at him. She sees the sadness and confusion in his eyes as he searches her face for answers. She tries to look away again, but he stops her. “Hey. Look at me.” When her eyes meet his, he continues. “You know you can tell me. We talk about everything.”

 

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid.” She was biting her lip to keep herself from releasing the tears that were building up.

 

“ Don’t say that. If you’re crying it is not nothing. Did Jackson do something to you?” His tone changed from empathetic to angry with the last sentence.

 

“Not really, I’m just overreacting.” She mumbled.

 

“Lydia tell me what happened so I can help you.”

 

“He just made me uncomfortable, and it’s probably my fault.”

 

“Did he pressure you into something? If he did, that’s not your fault.”

 

“On the way home, he put his hand on my knee, and I didn’t see a problem with it so I didn’t say anything. But then he started moving it up, and I told him to stop.” She was starting to cry again. “He didn’t stop until I physically removed his hand and told him to pull over at the beginning of our street. I got out of the car and ran here. My mom can’t see me like this. She’ll freak out.”

 

He pulled her to his chest rubbing his hand through her wet hair. “Lydia that is not your fault at all. Jackson is a fucking asshole and I’m never letting him near you. If you want to, you can stay here until you feel better about going home.”

 

She pulled away from his chest to look up at him. “You’d really let me do that.” She started shivering again because the dress clinging to her body was still freezing cold.

 

“Of course I would Lydia. You know you’re always welcome here.”

 

“What about your dad?”

 

“He’s working another night shift, don’t worry about it. Let me grab you clothes you're freezing, i’ll be right back.” He was already halfway to the stairs when he finished talking

 

He came back down a minute later with a shirt and pants for her along with a large blanket. “Here you go. I’ll get Netflix open while you get changed, you know where the bathroom is.”

 

She took the clothes he gave her and headed to the bathroom. She didn’t realise she left the bathroom door open slightly while she changed. Stiles sat down on the end on the couch after he turned on the television and grabbed the remote. He caught a faint glimpse of strawberry blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to see if she was out of the bathroom, he noticed that the door was opened slightly and she already had her dress half way off her body. By the time he looked away she was pulling his shirt over her head. She walked out of the bathroom seconds later wearing his shirt, which ended mid thigh on her, and holding her wet dress and the pants he handed her. “The pants were too big, and the shirt covers enough so I figured I just wouldn’t wear them.” She handed him the bottoms and set her dress by her shoes next to the couch before she sat down next to him. He put the blanket over both of them as she curled into his side and got comfortable. 

 

“So what are you in the mood to watch?” He glanced down at her waiting for her response.

 

She looked up at him with large doe eyes and her bottom lip out sticking out slightly. “I think you already know the answer to that question.”

 

He sighed at what that meant, and picked up the remote. “ _ The Notebook _ it is. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten sick of it yet.” He scrolled through Netflix until he found the movie and pressed play. 

 

About halfway into the movie Lydia laid down on her side and set her head in Stiles’ lap so she could still see the television. He mindlessly ran his hand through her hair and massaged her scalp while she watched the movie silently. The sensation made her eyes tired with sleep. 

 

By the time the movie ended, she had fallen into a deep sleep. He put his hand behind her head to hold it up while he slipped out from underneath her, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. He grabbed a pillow from the armchair and placed it under her head. He picked up the blanket from the place on the floor it had fallen to when he stood up, and placed it over her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before he headed up to his room. As soon as he made it into his room, he let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. He fell asleep soon after he laid down in his bed.

  
  


When Sheriff Stilinski arrived home a 3 in the morning, he noticed someone sleeping on the couch in the living room. He soon saw familiar strawberry blonde locks peeking out of the blanket that covered the person. He didn’t want to wake the girl, so he sent a text to her mother letting her know where she was, and went into his own room to get some much needed sleep.

 

When Stiles woke up at 8, he went downstairs to check on the girl that had fallen asleep in his lap earlier that day. He saw that she was still sleeping peacefully, so he made coffee and pancakes for himself. When was flipping the pancakes, he heard familiar footsteps walking towards the kitchen island. He grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, handing it to the girl that was now sitting on a stool behind the island. She accepted it with a gracious smile as she sipped it slowly. “I’m making pancakes, do you want some before you go back home?”

 

“Yes please.” She took another long sip from the mug, waiting for the caffeine to wake her up more.

 

When the first batch of pancakes were done, he slid the plate across the counter along with the bottle of syrup. After he finished making the rest of the pancakes, he sat next to the girl taking the bottle of syrup from her hands when she offered it to him. “Thanks,” he mumbled before drizzling it onto his food.

 

She finally spoke once she finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink. “Thank you, Stiles.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything. For last night. For breakfast, which was great by the way.”

 

“No problem Lyds, you know you can always count on me.”

 

“I know.” She slid back into the seat next to him, talking to him while he finished eating.

 

He slid on his Converse as he waited for her to grab her clothes so he could walk her home. Her clothes were still wet from last night, so he just told her to keep his shirt even though it was his favorite, but it looked much better on her then it ever looked on him, he would never tell her that though. He opened the front door and let her walk out in front of him. He started to follow closely behind her on their way next door. When they reached the front door, she opened it slightly then she turned around to talk to him. “You know you didn’t have to follow me to my house, I literally live right next to you.” She gestured to his house, which was only 50 feet away from them.

 

“I know, but I wanted to make sure you got in your house safe.”

 

“You couldn’t have done that from your house?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“It’s not the same, now go inside and text me if you need anything.” He nudged her gently inside and turned to walk back to his own house.

 

When he got back inside the house, his dad was in the kitchen, already dressed in his uniform, pouring the rest of the coffee from the pot into his mug. “You’re up early son.” He said from behind his cup with raised eyebrows.

 

“I’m guessing you saw Lydia when you got in this morning.” It wasn’t a question, but more of a statement.

 

“Yes I did, is there anything I should know?” 

 

“No dad, she came here after her date last night, and we sat on the couch watching Netflix. She fell asleep during the movie, and I didn’t want to wake her, so I let her sleep here.”

 

“Stiles I know how you feel about her, you don’t have to hide anything from me.” He looked at his son expectantly.

 

“There’s nothing to hide from you, she doesn’t like me like that.”

 

“Okay. Well I have to head off to work, I’ll text you what time I get off. Love you.”

 

“Love you too. Have a good day at work.”

 

“You too. Bye.” With that, the sheriff shut the door behind him.

  
  


When they went back to school on Monday, Stiles noticed Jackson glaring at Lydia then turning to whisper something to his friends, that made them laugh, as they were walking to their lockers before first period begun. He was about to go up to him and yell at him, but she must have sensed his anger because she intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him past them and towards her locker. “It’s not worth it. He’s not worth your energy.” She started unlocking her locker to take her books out.

 

“I can’t forget what he did to you Lyds, I’m not going to let him get away with it.”

 

“I don’t care about what he or his airhead friends think of me. I only care about what you and the rest of our friends think of me.” She stared at him until she saw him nod at her words. “Now lets go so we’re not late for class.”

  
  


Over the next months, Stiles continued to protect her anytime Jackson or any of his friends were near them.

 

The overprotectiveness continued until winter break. When they went to winter formal together, he had his eyes on her the entire night. Halfway through the night, she asked him to dance with her. When he refused, she blackmailed him into it. “Stilinski if you don’t get your ass out of that chair and dance with me right now, I swear.” 

 

“You swear what? There’s nothing you can do or say to make me move.” He glanced up at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

 

“Fine, I’m calling off our Star Wars marathon next week.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

 

He looked genuinely hurt by her response. “How dare you, that’s just cruel.” He stood up from his chair and put his right hand on his chest, over his heart before reaching out for hers. She took it with a smile on her lips because her tactic worked.

 

When they reached the dance floor, a slow song started playing so she grabbed his hands and put them on her back, and linked her hands together behind his neck. Then she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed together to the music. He whispered into her curls, “we’re still watching Star Wars right?”

 

“Yes, I would never cancel that on you. I just wanted to see if it got you to move.” He could feel her smile against his shirt.

 

“You’re evil Lydia Martin.” He was smiling now too. They laughed together before they broke apart when the music switched to a more upbeat song. 

 

“You don’t have to keep dancing with me, if you don’t want too.”

 

“What, do you not want me to dance with you anymore?” He said as he started dancing dramatically, successfully getting dirty looks from a few students around them.

 

She busted out in laughter as soon as he started dancing like a complete idiot. “I always knew you were a terrible dancer.”

 

“I am not a terrible dancer.” His tone was defensive as he stopped his exaggerated dance. 

 

“Yes you are, but I don’t care. I actually think it’s kind of cute.” She bit her lip as his cheeks started to grow rosier.

 

“Well, I’m kind of out of breath, so i’m going to sit down and take a break.” He pointed behind him towards their group’s table with his thumb.

 

“I’ll come with. These heels are starting to kill my feet.”

 

The rest of the night was spent talking with their friends at the table until it was time to leave.

  
  


It was the Monday after the formal when Lydia showed up to his house ready to watch all 13 hours of the Star Wars movies. When he opened the door to let her in, he almost dropped the bag of popcorn that he had just pulled out of the microwave. Her hair was still wet from her shower, but the thing that made Stiles’ heart stop beating in his chest was what she was wearing. She wore the light grey shirt he lent her months ago after her date with Jackson. “I thought you said you lost it.” He smiled down at her as he pulled at the sleeve lightly.

 

“I may have lied. It was just too comfy to give back. But I brought candy to make up for it.” She held up a bag full of assorted candy.

 

“Alright. Set it on the table in front of the couch. I’ll grab a bowl for the popcorn and then we’ll start the movies.”

 

She grabbed the plush blanket, that was folded on the arm of the couch and the bowl of popcorn off the table before she sat down on the couch. He joined her after he put the first disc in the dvd player. “Why does it say  _ Episode IV _ ?”

 

“Because we’re watching the original movies first, which were the best by the way. Episodes one through three are the prequels to episodes four through six, but they were released after.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” She didn’t say much because the movie had just started, and she wanted to pay attention so she could understand why Stiles was so obsessed with them.

 

It was 12 in the morning by the time they finished Return of the Jedi. Stiles was getting up to put the first prequel in when Lydia spoke from her spot laying on the couch. “Stiles as much as I’m enjoying the movies, I don’t think I’ll be able to say up through another one.” She adjusted her head against a pillow, and pulled the blanket to her shoulders.

 

“Okay that’s fine. We can continue in the morning.” He stood up from his spot in front of the television, and looked down at her.

 

“What? Why are looking at me like that?”

 

“Come on. I’m not letting you sleep on the couch again, you can take my bed and I’ll sleep down here tonight.” He held out his hand to help her off the couch.

 

“It’s really fine Stiles.”

 

“No it’s not, I know how uncomfortable it is to sleep on.”

 

“If it’s so terrible why are you going to sleep on it?” She looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

 

“Just shut up and come upstairs with me.”

 

She grabbed his hand and let him guide her upstairs to his room. She climbed into his bed and got under the covers. “What will your dad think if he finds me sleeping in your bed?”

 

“He’s not coming home until tomorrow afternoon. Holiday season tends to increase the crime rate. Even if he was he wouldn’t care since I’m sleeping on the couch.”

 

He was heading towards the door when she spoke again. “If the couch is really that bad, you can sleep in the bed with me.”

 

“Uh… I probably shouldn’t.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Get your ass in bed Stilinski.”

 

He walked over to the bed slowly. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

 

“Yes. Just stay on your side of the bed.” She slid over on the bed to make room for him, and patted the mattress next to her.

 

When Stiles woke up in the morning, Lydia’s back was pressed against his chest, and he had his arm wrapped around her stomach. He could tell she was still asleep because her chest was rising and falling steadily. He gently removed his arm, and slowly got out of bed. He quietly went down stairs and started a pot of coffee. He was pouring it into a cup for himself when he heard his bedroom door open and close. He grabbed a second mug from the cabinet, and poured a second cup of coffee. When the sleepy strawberry blonde made her way into the kitchen, he handed the warm drink to her. “What do you want for breakfast before we continue the movies?”

 

She went into the pantry to see what they could make. She came back with a bag of chocolate chips and a box of pancake mix. “I’m kinda in the mood for waffles.”

 

“Waffles it it. Can you grab bacon out of the fridge while I look for the waffle iron?”

 

She grabbed the package of bacon and a pan to cook it on. “How else can I help?”

 

Once he found the waffle iron, he placed it on the counter and plugged it in. “You can make the waffle batter while I cook some bacon.”

 

When they finished cooking everything, they ate together at the dining room table before cleaning up and doing the dishes. 

 

Halfway through the first movie, Stiles laid on his side, and put his head in Lydia’s lap. “I’m so full, I ate too much.” It sounded more like a whine rather than a statement.

 

“You’ll survive. Your stomach is just swollen because of the amount of food you ate. You’ll feel better once your body digests some of the food.” She rubbed her fingers through his short hair, massaging his scalp lighty.

 

He turned his head in her lap to look at her. “Sometimes I forget how much of a genius you are.”

 

She smiled at his statement before turning his head back to the tv. “Just watch the damn movie.”

 

When the movies were all finished, she told him how much she actually liked them, and he was ecstatic that one of his friends finally watched his favorite movies of all time with him and actually enjoyed them. 

  
  


For the rest of break they hung out together, sometimes with their other friends, other times just the two of them.

 

On New Years Eve they all went to a party at Danny  Māhealani’s house. It was crowded because pretty much everyone in their grade was there. As the time passed, people were getting more sloppy because of the alcohol they were drinking from plastic cups. Stiles was sitting in a chair in the living room with a cup of beer. It was almost 12 when Lydia found him there sitting by himself. She was a little tipsy, so she just plopped down on his lap. “Why are you sitting here all by yourself?” She tapped his nose with her index finger.

 

“You know parties aren’t really my scene.”

 

“Why not? They’re fun when you’re not sitting alone in the corner.”

 

“Maybe for you, miss social butterfly. I don’t exactly talking to people.”

 

“You talk to me everyday.”

 

“You’re different. We’ve been friends since we were six. It’s easy to talk to you.” He intertwined their fingers as he spoke.

 

The countdown to midnight started on the tv, and everyone was counting down with it. “If you’re alone on New Years Eve, you won’t have someone to kiss to start your year off right.” 

 

“I don’t really want to kiss anyone. Especially a complete stranger that I have never talked to before.”

 

She looked him in the eyes as the last three seconds of the countdown echoed through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than I expected, but I didn't want to break it up. I would love you hear what you think in the comments. <3


	3. 2011

When everyone screamed ‘Happy New Year’, she pressed her lips to his. He froze for a second before kissing her back, taking her top lip between his. He sighed against her lips and she took the opportunity to rub her tongue against his bottom lip. 

 

There was a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips when they pulled apart from each other, Stiles was the first one to speak. “What was that for?”

 

“You didn’t have someone to kiss, and neither did I.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It looks like you’re thinking about something. Don’t overthink it Stiles. It was just a kiss.” She lied about that last statement because it wasn’t just a kiss. She felt something when she kissed him, but she couldn’t explain what it was. It bothered her because she’s Lydia Martin, people call her a genius so she should know why she felt that way when she kissed her best friend of 9 years. “It won’t change anything.” That statement unexpectedly hurt both of them, but neither of them were willing to admit it. 

  
  


They told themselves that nothing changed between them, but no one believed them. Since New Years, they always found a way to be next to each other. At lunch they always sat next to each other. When they hung out with all their friends, they were always close. They even went on  double dates with Scott and Allison, but they insisted they were ‘group hangs’, neither of them were willing to admit what was actually going on between them. 

 

They also started touching each other more without really noticing it. They held hands sometimes without even meaning to. Stiles would rest his hand on her knee at lunch. When they would watch movies with their friends, Lydia would be right up against him. 

 

She went over to his house every time her parents fought, which was pretty much everyday. If it was really late, she would go over in her pajamas. Stiles ended up making her a key so she could get in without him. Some days he would wake up with her curled up against him because he didn’t hear her come in the night before. She would even sneak in when her parent weren’t fighting because she found it much easier to fall asleep next to her favorite person in the world. 

 

-

 

Stiles comforted her when she came into his room crying because her dad told her she had to choose who to live with after the divorce. He listened to her explain the situation between hiccups and tears as they sat on his bed together. He held her hand the whole time, rubbing her hand with his thumb to let her know that he was there for her. When she finished explaining, she told him she didn’t want to go home because she didn’t want to deal with the life changing question her father stuck on her.

 

He held her to his chest when they laid down and got under the blankets. He rubbed his hand through her hair and whispered that everything was going to be okay as she slowly drifted off to sleep. They both fell asleep like that, her face pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 

When she woke up the next morning, she stayed in the familiar embrace of her best friend until he woke up. She slid away from him slightly so she could look at his face. “I think last night helped me make my decision.” 

 

“Oh really. What are you going to choose?”

 

“I’m going to stay with my mom.”

 

“How did last night help you make that decision?”

 

“It reminded me how I rely on you. If I go back to L.A. with my dad, I’ll lose this.” She pointed to both of them. “I don’t think I could live without you being there for me.”

 

“We would still talk if you moved. I would never stop talking to you just because you don’t live right next to me.”

 

“I know that, but I really like being able to walk 50 feet and see you. Plus calls and texts aren’t the same as face to face communication.” 

 

“Well I’m glad you don’t have to worry about making the decision anymore.” He sat up to get out of bed.

 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the mattress. “Can we just lay here a little longer?”

 

“Yeah.” He pulled her closer to him by her waist. “Whatever makes you happy.”

 

-

 

“Stiles I have a favor to ask of you.” She shouted upstairs as she let herself into his house.

 

“I’m in here.” He said from his spot on the couch in the living room, pausing his video game to look at her. “What is it?”

 

“Will you come with me dress shopping for winter formal?” She looked at him with large doe eyes and pouted her bottom lip for extra effect.

 

“Don’t you normally go with Allison?”

 

“Yeah, but she has to do something with her dad. Plus she already bought her dress.”

 

“What about Malia and Kira?”

 

“They both hate shopping, I don’t want to listen to them complain the whole time.”

 

“I hate shopping too.”

 

She audibly sighed. “But your my best friend. And we’re going to the formal together, so you can help me pick out the perfect dress.”

 

“Fine, let me get changed then we can go.”

 

“Thank you so much.” She shouted as he headed upstairs to his room. 

 

“We’re taking the jeep, and I’m driving.” He grabbed the keys of the kitchen counter on his way to the door.

 

“That’s fine.”

  
  


He held all of the dresses she picked out to try on as they walked through the store. When she had a sufficient amount of options, they headed to the dressing rooms. Most of the dresses she tried on didn’t meet her standards, they were either the wrong size, color, or didn’t flatter her shape very much. There was a short royal blue one that she really liked, but she couldn’t tie the corset on the back to see it properly. “Stiles can you help me in here?” She peeked her head out of the door to find him. 

 

“Yeah.” He came into the room and closed the door behind him. “What do you need help with?” 

 

She turned her back towards him. “Can you tie this so I can see the dress properly?”

 

He tied it quickly and took a step back. “It’s really pretty.” He smiled at her.

 

“Yeah. It’s definitely the best one I’ve tried on so far.”

 

“Okay well if you need any more help just let me know.” He closed the door behind him when he left.

 

She turned around in front of the mirror to see what it looked like from the back. She didn’t have to try any more on because she knew nothing else was going to compare.

 

He was waiting next to the door when she exited the dressing room. “Are you getting the blue one?”

 

“Yeah. It was my favorite.”

 

“Mine too.”

 

They grabbed him a royal blue tie to match her dress before they headed to check out.

 

-

 

This time around she didn’t have to blackmail him into dancing with her because Greenberg spiked the punch that they had both been drinking all night. They danced like all of the other couples on the dance floor. Lydia was pressed tightly to him as they danced together. It was sloppy, but they couldn’t care less because they were tipsy, which just gave them an excuse to act the way they have wanted to since the beginning of the year. None of their friends were surprised by their actions, they were kind of surprised it took them being buzzed to act the way they were. By the time they got off the dance floor, both of them were sweaty and her feet were killing her.

 

-

 

They went to Danny’s party again for New Years Eve. This time Lydia made sure Stiles didn’t sit in the corner by himself the whole time. She made sure he was with her at all times so he didn’t feel left out or uncomfortable. He told himself that she was just doing it to be a good friend and not leave him behind, but she had an alternative motive. If he was with her at midnight, she would have an excuse to kiss him again, which was something she had wanted to do multiple times since their last kiss. So when the ten second countdown echoed through the house, she pulled him into the hallway, which was much less crowded than the living room. “Lyds why did you pull me into the hallway?” She saw confusion and a small amount of nervousness in his eyes.

 

“Just shut up Stilinski.” She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down towards her, so she could pull his bottom lip between her own. It seemed like he expected she was going to kiss him because he was kissing her back immediately. He moved his hands to her jaw to press their lips together harder. He walked forwards until her back was pressed against the wall. She gasped and the chill the cold wall sent down her spine. When she did, he brushed his tongue against hers. She tasted like strawberries and champagne, and he tasted like mint and vodka. She felt disappointed when he pulled away from her. “I think it’s time to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little short, but I promise the next one will make up for it.


	4. 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a smut scene that I wrote for this chapter, but since I know that some people don't like to read smut, I decided to post it as a separate work and link it in this chapter. It isn't necessary to read it, but there are some significant moments in it.

“About what?” She looked up at him innocently with bright green doe eyes and blown pupils.

 

“Don’t give me that look.”

 

“What look?” She asked already knowing the answer.

 

“The look you use on me anytime you don’t want to do something, or you want to get your way.” She sighed at his statement. “It’s not going to work this time, I want to talk.”

 

“Okay.” She let him guide her down the hallway and into a bedroom, by the small of her back. She followed him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

They sat there in silence for a minute before he spoke. “So… We should talk about the kiss. Kisses.” He corrects himself.

 

“What about them?”

 

“Lydia, there is no way they didn’t matter to you.” His eyes met hers. “Listen, they may have not affected you, but they affected me.”

 

“I never said they didn’t affect me.” She mumbled, playing with her hands on her lap.

 

He was shocked by her confession. “Look. I like you a lot, but if you don’t feel the same way please tell me so I can stop getting my hopes up every year when we kiss.”

 

She didn’t reply for a minute, trying to figure out how to express what she wanted to say. She was Lydia Martin, she shouldn’t have been this thrown off by a boy, let alone Stiles Stilinski, her best friend. “I- I don’t really know how I feel. I was surprised by the way I felt after our kiss last year, I don’t have much experience with boys, but I’m pretty sure the way I feel isn’t normal for a typical high school relationship.”

 

He was surprised by what she had just said, especially her choice for the last word. He intertwined his fingers with hers that were resting in her lap. “Lyds, you have no idea how happy I am to be your best friend, but I can’t keep this up if we’re going to continue being just friends. I have had a crush on you since the minute you stepped out of the moving truck and smiled at me when we were six. So I guess I’m asking you if you want to be more than just friends.” He let out a long breath.

 

She turned to her head up to the right, to look him in the eyes. She saw vulnerability and a small amount of hope in his eyes. She looked down at his lips, just as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, and back up to his eyes before making up her mind. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his before answering his question. “I would love to be your girlfriend Stiles Stilinski.” Both of their smiles reached their eyes as they grinned like idiots. 

 

They kissed for a few minutes before Stiles pulled away and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the bedroom. Before he opened the door, he spoke. “I want to show my amazing, brilliant girlfriend off to everyone from school, so all the guys know that the best girl at Beacon Hills High is taken.” She smiled as he opened the door and lead them into the crowd of people. 

 

They got a few weird looks from random people they have seen around the halls, but the best reactions were from their friends. When they found Scott and Allison in the kitchen, Allison perched on the counter with Scott standing between her legs, they both said, “Finally,” in unison. Stiles and Lydia simply laughed at their response. When the rest of their friends slowly gathered to join them in the kitchen, they all congratulated them.

 

-

 

Lydia started to get a little nervous when March came around and Stiles hadn’t said one word to her about prom. It was only two months away and all of their friends had already asked their dates. 

 

It was the 19th when he suddenly busted into her room. “Stiles what the hell?”

 

“I’m going to need you to come with me.” He offered his right hand to her.

 

“I’m doing homework right now, can’t it wait?”

 

“Lydia, you’re doing  _ next week’s _ homework. And the answer to your question is no, it can’t.”

 

“Fine,” she huffed as she took his hand and let him lead her outside. “Why did you need me to come outside at this very moment?”

 

“Because, I have something to ask you, but your going to have to work for it.” She rolled her eyes at his statement. “Exactly 10 years ago today, I saw you for the first time and you changed my life for the better. So here is your first problem, he handed her a folded piece of paper.

 

She raised her eyebrows at him as she unfolded it. “And what am I supposed to do with this?”

 

“You’re supposed to solve it. There are three other papers at places significant events in our relationship have happened. I’m here to drive you anywhere you think they might be.

 

She glanced down at the equation written on the paper. “Well this one is 59.”

 

“Jesus that was fast. Here write it down and then tell me where you think the next one is.” He handed her a pencil. 

 

She thought about it for a little before she got in the Jeep and told him to drive to Allison’s house.

 

When Allison opened the door she didn’t seem surprised that they were there, she just let them in. Lydia greeted her before she walked past her and went to her bedroom. There was a piece of paper on the floor in the middle of the room, where they had their first kiss, it was just a chaste kiss, but it still meant alot to her. She smiled as she looked over the equation. It took her a little longer to figure it out, but when she did, she quickly wrote it down and headed back into the living room where Allison and Stiles were talking. As they left she hugged her goodbye and he thanked her for letting him put a clue in her room.

 

The next place they went was Danny’s house. He let them in just like Allison did. She went to find the armchair in the corner of his living room. She grabbed the paper and wrote down the answer.

 

The final place they went was the high school, which was surprisingly unlocked. When they got into the gym, she immediately saw the white paper at the edge of the basketball court. She couldn’t seem to figure out the answer to this one.

 

She stared at it the whole ride home. He smiled at the wrinkle in between her brows as she thought. “Okay we’re here.” He spoke as he pulled into his driveway. 

 

“Okay, are you going to tell me what the answers are and what they mean?”

 

“You’re Lydia Martin, I’m sure your answers are correct.”

 

She pouted at the last one. “I can’t figure this one out, and it’s really starting to piss me off.” She saw the way he smirked at her statement. “Oh my god. You suck, it doesn’t have an answer does it?”

 

“Nope.” He grabbed the paper from her and wrote a question mark under the equation.

 

“So what do these numbers mean?”

 

“You’re telling me you have a genius IQ, but can’t seem to figure out a simple puzzle.”

 

“These numbers don’t have any correlation or pattern.”

 

“I’ll give you a hint. They have to do with science, one of you favorite subjects.”

 

She looked back down at the answers,  _ 59, 8, 25, and then a ? _ . She wrote down the letters of the elements that corresponded with the atomic numbers,  _ Pr, O, Mn, ? _ . She looked over to him. 

 

“You have to ignore the ‘n’, there are no elements that have just the letter ‘M’.”

 

She grinned so wide. “Yes.” She leaned over the center consul to kiss him.

 

“I know you were confused why I wasn’t asking you, but I wanted it to be special, and this day is special to me.”

 

“It’s special to both of us. But I should probably go inside so I can finish the homework I was working on.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He got out of the car so he could open the door for her. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before she turned and walked to her house. He stayed there leaning on his Jeep until he saw she got in safely.

 

-

 

The next week Stiles woke up with a text from Lydia on him lockscreen, which was a picture of her laughing that he had taken when she wasn’t looking.  _ I don’t need a ride to school today, I’m staying home sick. Can you please tell me the work I miss? <3 _

 

He quickly typed out a response before he got out of bed and got ready.  _ :( okay, I hope you feel better <3  _

  
  


She woke up to Stiles climbing into bed with her and wrapping her up in a hug. “What are you doing here? I’m sick, I don’t want you to get sick too.”

 

“I don’t care, I have a pretty good immune system. I brought you the work you missed and your favorite soup from the cafe, since you probably haven’t eaten all day.”

 

She sat up at the mention on food. “Thanks, but I look gross, I haven’t showered or done my makeup.”

 

“You look beautiful, as always.” He sat up with her and planted a kiss on her lips.

 

She groaned. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

 

“I. Don’t. Care.” He kissed her between each word. He reached over to her desk and handed her the soup he had set there. “Is it okay if I stay here for a while until my dad gets home? I get anxious when I’m home alone.”

 

“Yeah, my mom is out late too.”

 

“We can stay in bed all night watching cheesy movies.” He grabbed her remote to turn on her tv. He sat with his back against the headboard, and her next to him eating her soup slowly.

 

When she finished her soup, she thanked him again for coming and bringing it to her as he set the container back on her desk. She curled up and rested her head in his lap so he could run his fingers through her hair and rub her head. It was one of her favorite feelings in the world. When he looked back down at her, her chest was rising and falling steadily signifying that she had fallen asleep. She looked like a little kitten to him because of the way she was laying. 

  
  


She was a little sad when she woke up the next morning and he was gone, but there was a note on the pillow next to her. 

 

_ I ended up falling asleep here last night. I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye when I left this morning. I had to get ready for school, but you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you up. I’ll come back after school and bring you more soup. We can spend the weekend together while you get better. -Love Stiles <3 _

 

She looked at the time and saw that the school day just ended. She grabbed a towel and a change of the clothes before she headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

 

By the time she got out, brushed her teeth, and got dressed Stiles was already in her room waiting for her on the bed. “Hey,” she said with a smile as she walked over to him. “You know you didn’t have to come, and if you really don’t want to stay all weekend you don’t have to.”

 

“Are you trying to get me to leave?” He replied sarcastically putting his hand over his chest.

 

“I would never do that, you’re the only person I never seem to get tired of. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to stay with me.” She was standing right in front of him where he sat on the mattress.

 

“I don’t feel that way. I want to be here with you.” He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her onto the  bed with him. She let out a little scream that was silenced by his kiss. “Do you want your soup now or later?” He asked as he pulled away from her lips.

 

“Now please,” she said with a smile.

  
  


They spent the whole weekend eating soup and watching movies in her bed. Nathalie didn’t say anything about it, she had already told Lydia that he could come over and stay over anytime as long as the movies were the only rated R things going on in the house. John didn’t seem to mind it either, he spent most of the weekend at the station anyways.   
  


-

 

The next two months were uneventful, they were just ready for their junior year to come to an end. 

 

Prom was the next day, which meant Lydia, Allison, Malia, Kira, and Cora were all going together to get their nails done. Lydia got average length acrylics with a lavender gel polish to match her dress. Stiles had asked to see her dress everyday that week, but she refused, only telling him the color so his tie could match. She said it would be more fun if it was a surprise. He knew she would be the most beautiful girl there no matter what she wore.

 

The next day, Allison came over to her house and they did each other’s hair and makeup. Lydia had her hair in an updo with braids. Allison went with simple curls, twisted at the back. After they did their hair and makeup, they got into their dresses. Lydia’s was a lavender floor length gown that hugged all her curves, and Allison’s was a pale pink dress that flared out and fell just above her knees.

 

Her mother called them downstairs to take a few pictures before the boys came over to pick them up. When they heard the doorbell ring, Allison ran to grab it. When she opened it all the way for the boys to come in, Scott pulled her into a hug before kissing her.

 

Stiles stood just inside the door. She spun around once before looking him in the eyes. “What do you think?’

 

“I knew you would look beautiful, but this exceeded my expectations. I’m definitely going to have the prettiest date there.”

 

“Hey,” Scott said from behind him, punching his shoulder lightly.

 

“He’s right Scott, Lydia looks amazing.” Allison said from behind him as she shut the door.

 

Lydia was blushing. “Thanks everyone, now let’s take these pictures before we leave.”

  
  


They decided to eat at the local diner before they went to the hotel prom was being held at. They sat in their usual booth in the corner, they surprisingly didn’t get any weird looks because of how overdressed they all were. Allison and Scott shared a grilled cheese with tomato soup, while Stiles and Lydia shared a basket for chicken tenders. They all shared a large plate of fries. Allison got a vanilla milkshake and Scott got a chocolate one. Lydia insisted she didn’t want one, but continued to take sips of Stiles’ peanut butter shake. 

 

Stiles drove Lydia in his Jeep, and Scott drove Allison in his mom’s car. They were going to take the same car, but they were going to go separate ways from the hotel to go home. 

 

Inside, they immediately found their friends at the table. All of them left the table to go take their pictures. They did couples first, Stiles and Lydia, Scott and Allison, Kira and Malia, then Isaac and Cora. They took a few group photos before they headed back to the table. Malia and Kira were the first to leave the table to go dance. Isaac and Cora followed soon after, which everyone surprised about since they don’t like dancing. 

 

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison were left at the table alone. They discussed random things, they talked about how they were ready for senior year to begin. They discussed what colleges they were all planning on applying to. Scott talked about UC Davis and its amazing veterinarian program. Allison was thinking of UC Davis for business, so she could be close to Scott and take over the family business when the time came. Stiles was thinking of GWU for any job in law enforcement he could get, he would like to get into the pre-FBI program, but he knew it was very hard to get into. Lydia was the last to speak and when she did they all stared at her in awe. She talked about the different ivy leagues she was considering, but MIT was where she really wanted to go. She already knew she wanted to double major wherever she went.

 

After they were done discussing potential colleges, they decided to go dance. It was an upbeat song so they joined their other friends on the floor and danced along with them. It was a while until a slow song came on. Everyone on the dance floor started coupling up. Stiles wrapped his arms around the small of Lydia’s back, as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. 

 

“Are you having fun?” He asked into her hair.

 

She smiled when she looked up at him, she was wearing heels but she was still shorter than him. “Yeah, I’m having an amazing time. That was sweet of you to ask.” He blushed and leaned down to kiss her gently.

 

When the song was over, they saw all their friends heading back to their table, so they broke apart and joined them. They had been sitting there for an hour just having small talk when Stiles put his hand on her mid thigh. It was innocent, but she could feel the heat of his hand through the thin silk of her dress. He didn’t seem to notice that he had started to rub small gentle circles with his fingers absentmindedly, but she noticed right away.  She noticed the warmth that shot up her leg and seemed to warm her whole body. She placed her hand over his and he turned his palm face up so she could interlace their fingers. He didn’t look at her until she gently squeezed his hand to get his attention. When he looked over at her she mouthed to him  _ Can I talk to you?  _ He seemed confused but he nodded before he stood up and helped her out of her seat. “We’ll be back,” he told their friends as she guided him into a hallway.

 

“Is everything okay Lydia? You look a little flushed.” He placed his hands to her cheeks to see if she felt warm.

 

“I don’t feel sick Stiles.” He furrowed his brows.

 

“Then why did you bring me out here?”

 

“Because you were distracting me and I couldn’t focus on anything anyone was saying.”

 

He looked even more confused than before. “How was I distracting you? I wasn’t doing anything.” He leaned against the wall.

 

She took a step towards him. “Yes you were.” She looked up at him and grabbed his hand. “Your hand was on my leg, and you were rubbing it.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I wasn’t even paying attention to what I was doing. I’ll make sure to stop doing it.”

 

“That’s the problem Stiles, I didn’t want you to stop. It was more annoying because of how low on my leg it was.”

 

“Oh. I-” He was was cut off by her lips on his. When she went to pull away to look at him, he put his hands on her cheeks and rubbed thumbs over them gently before he brought her lips back to his. It was slow and full of love. When he swept his tongue against her lips, she parted them to let him in. They both tasted like the gum they had chewed after they ate. At first she didn’t understand why she started to rub her legs together, but when she realized she was trying to create friction, she pulled away from his lips, which were red and kiss swollen just like hers. “Stiles. Take me home please.”

 

“Are you sure?” He sounded nervous.

 

“Make that your house, my mom is home, and I know your dad works late prom night because of all the after parties.”

 

“Okay, as long as you’re sure this is what you want.”

 

She intertwined their fingers together before she spoke. “I am one-hundred percent sure about this.” She pulled him into the lobby and out the front doors.

 

***Deleted[scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500546)***

 

-

 

When Lydia woke up in the morning, she was disappointed when she found his side of the mattress empty. She grabbed a shirt from his dresser and pulled it over her head before she headed downstairs to look for him. He was in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. All he had on was a pair of gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips, and showed off his ass. She stood there taking him in and admiring his body before he turned around. He nearly dropped the pan he had in his hand when he saw her. “Damn,” he muttered as she walked towards him. 

 

She blushed. “What? You’ve seen me in your shirts before.”

 

“Yeah, but those times were innocent. This time I know what you look like under it, and why you’re wearing it. I’m pretty sure anyone who saw you like this would know why you’re wearing it.” He gestured to her bed head that was extra messy because his hands had been running through it last night. 

 

She touched her hair, trying to flatten it a little. “Yeah you’re probably right. I’m going to need to shower after we eat.”

 

When they were done eating, she headed upstairs. Halfway up she stopped and turned to look at him. “Are you coming or what?”

 

“Yeah, definitely.” He nearly fell because of how fast he was out of his chair. He chased her up the stairs, and grabbed two towels before heading into the bathroom with her. 

 

She was giggling when his grabbed her by the waists and pulled her back so her back was against his chest. He kissed the top of her head before turning her around and kissing her properly. When she pulled back, she pulled the shirt over her head before heading to turn on the water. He admired her body before he took off his sweatpants and joined her.

 

-

 

During their summer break, they spent most days at Lydia’s lake house. Her mother was only home for the first and last week because she went on a cruise with her new boyfriend. Sometimes their friends would  join them for a day or two to spend time with them, but for the most part they were alone. Theymade breakfast together every morning, but Stiles made dinner by himself every night, he didn’t trust her to cook by herself when she somehow messed up boiling pasta.

 

Both of them were surprised when it was already time to go back to their own homes. They thought they would have at least had one small argument, but they didn’t. They got closer than they ever were, which no one thought was possible.

 

-

 

It was mid October when Lydia let herself into his house and yelled at him to get his ass downstairs and bring his laptop with him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, she was set up at his dining room table with her laptop. “Sit,” without even looking at him she pointed to the chair next to her.

 

“Okay?”

 

She turned to face him. “We’re going to fill out our early applications for our top school choices.”

 

“Alright.” He opened his laptop and brought up a new browser window. “So which one are you filling out first?”

 

“I’m doing MIT, then Harvard and Stanford.”

 

“Okay I’ll do GMU first then Boston and Berkley.”

 

“Why the last two?”

 

“Because if I don’t get into GMU, I want to at least be close to you. Plus they have good programs to choose from.”

 

She smiled at his statement. “Okay.”

 

-

 

Stiles was surprised when he picked her up for a Halloween party and found out she had dressed up like Princess Leia. She had her hair twisted into two buns at the sides of her head. She was wearing Leia’s long white dress and white boots. He had a huge grin on his face when she spoke. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

 

“I didn’t think it was possible for me to love you more than I already did, but this just proved me wrong.” He leaned down and kissed her.

 

“I love you too, and I have another surprise for you but it has to wait until after the party.”

 

“Okay” He opened the passenger door of the Jeep for her to get in.

  
  


When they got back home it was almost 1 in the morning. “Do you want to come inside?” He asked as he opened the door for her to get out of the Jeep.

 

“Yeah, because then I can show you my surprise.”

 

“Okay.” He unlocked the front door and they went straight upstairs. 

 

She spoke again once they reached his bedroom. “You stay here. I’m going to the bathroom to get it ready.

 

“Alright” He sat down on his bed.

 

When she walked back into the room his jaw fell open. She was wearing Princess Leia’s gold bikini. “I feel like I just had a damn heart attack.”

 

She laughed. “Don’t die on me or you’ll miss the best part.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s the best part?” 

 

She walked towards him and whispered in his ear. “Taking it off of me.”

 

He jaw dropped again. “I’m definitely going to pass out.” 

 

She laughed as she took out the bobby pins that were holding her hair in place, and shook her head so her hair fell into curls.

 

-

 

Lydia text Stiles as soon as she got the mail on December 12th. Her texts were in all caps with a few typos, which weren’t like her. She asked him to come over so they could open the letters she had received from the colleges she applied to.

 

They opened Stanford and Harvard first then MIT. When they read that she had gotten into all of them he hugged her tightly and told her how proud of her he was.

  
  


Three days later, Stiles came into her room with an envelope from GWU in his hands. “It’s time to see if I got into my dream school.”

 

She patted the mattress next to her so he would sit down. All they read was the word ‘congratulations’ before Lydia was kissing him. “I knew you could get in.” 

 

Their winter break was amazing and stress free, since they no longer had to worry about getting into colleges.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback on what you think so far, and feel free to leave any suggestions you have for future chapters. <3


End file.
